gmod_freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
RariFruit
Powers The Gauntlet of Greed Magical Powers|attitude = Greedy|fstyle = Short- to mid-range|status = Alive|superiors = Brutalight Sparcake|allies = Fluttershout Applepills Rainbine Derpigun|subordinates = Pinkis Cupcake Creepy Belle}} RariFruit is a GMod Freak Pony created by YouTube user TheInvertedShadow though her behaviour and powers are mostly taken from the TF2 Freak . She contains the soul of RubberFruit and has the body of Rarity, a character from the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is one of the members of the Elements of Insanity. Her theme is The RariFruit March also by TheInvertedShadow, which is a modified version of Detective Mario from the game Paper Mario. Similarly to her counterpart, RubberFruit, her battle theme is also Banjo-Kazooie - Final Battle. Appearance and Personality Along with the body of Rarity she wears a slanted purple colored Team Captain, an item that her counterpart wears and is seen wearing the magical gauntlet, "The Gauntlet of Greed". She apparently has two humanoid forms. Her first former humanoid form wore the same purple-colored Team Captain though instead of the Gauntlet of Greed she held a Freedom Staff. In her second humanoid Powers and Abilities Due to having contain the soul of RubberFruit, she has the same ability as him, the power of persuasion. What is different from her and RubberFruit is that she has magic whether is controlled by her horn or her accessory dubbed "The Gauntlet of Greed". The gauntlet enhances her power making her more powerful and probably dangerous. The gauntlet also has numerous powers within and currently only one has RariFruit discovered which is the ability to summon pair enormous, strong hands capable of ripping out RariFruit's victims. Faults and Weaknesses It is possible that the soul of RubberFruit can somehow be released whether it is by exorcism or by simply killing RariFruit though this hasn't been seen or attempted as of yet. Like the soul who possessed her she can sometimes might get into a fight with someone stronger than her as she is fragile though she has magic. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *The MINE Fight *Labet's Misfortune *A new theme for a little maniac *Sonicdevil's Strange Outing *The birth of RariFruit *Rarity's Chaos Emerald Caper *The Tournament- Part 2 *RariFruit's first strike/RariFruit's new friend *Sniper discovers Pony *Spyane, Pierre and Marie meet Rarity/Hasty Reunions *The birth of Creepy Belle *Fruity 'n' Painis (Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *The Story of RariFruit 'n' Painis (2nd Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *Never ask RariFruit for help (Gmod Castle Calamity Collab Entry) *The Ballad of Scoutit- Round 3 *An announcement-type thingy + Shipping *Some future key figures have an interesting outing *(SFM) RariFruit meets Fluttershout *Fluttigie *RariFruit's shock *Creepy Belle learns a valuable lesson about her big sister *Revamping the Elements + Text update thingy *The Union of the Elements of Insanity (10,000+ Subscribers!) ''Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds'' *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 8 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 9 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 10 By the Community *The Tournament - part 3: RariFruit vs RubberFruit *In Regards to Creepybelle AKA why Rarifruit Shouldn't Drive *Zero vs Rarifruit *Garry's Mod: Angry Diamond vs RariFruit *RariFruit's Bad Day *(The 4th wall collab entry) Spy gets stopped by Rarifruit *kikyubi chokes rarifruit *random rarifruit and marz *Miss Rarity's new friend *Luna and Wheatley: Luna Gets a Care Package *The True Tale of Molestia Part 3 *Heavy tries to get rid of a strange spy *Zork and the Random Hat shinaniganz *Twilight Think's Rainbow Like's Bananas *Something new, something old and something strange Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Ponies